sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil War
is a Marvel hero FPS set during Civil War. Characters Characters are divided into certain 'classes': *Rangers, who focus on ranged damage *Ambushers, who usually focus around speed or stealth *Strikers, who focus on melee damage and tanking enemy hits. *Jacks, who are not strictly ranged or melee and do not usually focus on movement either. as well as different roles: *Zoners, who focus on crowd control and area denial *Supports, who focus on healing and removing enemy effects, as well as helping the team with unique forms of combat or buffs. *Hunters, who work best when fighting and chasing one-on-one targets *Tanks, who work best as 'human shields' *Bruisers, who focus on dealing large amounts of damage In addition, all characters can Sprint for high damage. Independent Spider-Man Spider-Man is an Ambusher-Hunter. He has the trait 'Wallcrawler'. *Left: Punch. Can be used while 'Swinging' to perform as a powerful kick. *Right: Webslinger. Used for movement primarily. While in air, gains the 'Swinging' effect. Functions on a reload. *Q: Webshot. Fires a shot of web that's used to immobilize enemies. Applies enemies the 'Webbed' effect. *Ult: Spider-Sense: While active, Spider-Man avoids fatal damage and can detect enemy locations on the field. Black Cat Black Cat is an Ambusher-Hunter. She has the traits 'Gymnast', Backstabber, and Fast. Black Cat has the unique ability to use Spider Man's webs like he does. *Right: Slash. Can apply a bleeding effect. *F: Kick. Does a decent amount of knockback. *Ult: Cat's Luck. For the next few seconds, all attacks she does will be guaranteed criticals and do as much damage as if they were headshots. Regain all health, once the ability ends, if you killed someone while the ability was active. Silk *Left: *Right: *Q: Iron Fist Iron Fist is a Striker-Hunter. He has the traits 'Gymnast'. *Left: Chop. *Right: Iron Fist. Charges up a punch attack. Can be used on the ground to cause a radial AOE. *F: Kick. *Q: Regenerate your health to full. High cooldown. When used, also heals allies based on how close they are. *Ult: Protector of K'un-Lun. Colleen Wing Colleen Wing is a Striker-Hunter. She has the traits 'Gymnast'. Her katana is considered metallic, and can be removed from her. *Left: Katana. *Right: Disciplined. Holds her katana steady, preparing an attack. Once having taken enough damage, you can release the slash into a dazzling combo that deals more damage based on how much damage you took while preparing it. *F: Kick. *Q: Much like Iron Fist's regeneration. This also removes any debuffs from her, but it has a higher 'delay' before use. *Ult: Daughter of the Dragon: 'Deadpool' Deadpool is a Jack-Hunter. He has the traits 'Regenerating' and 'Gymnast'. *Left: Pistol. Is considered metallic. *Right: Katana. Can be used to remove 'Webbed'. Is considered metallic. *Q: Nerfed. Removes one of the enemy's abilities randomly. *F: Duffel Bag. Cycles his left fire from a Pistol into a Shotgun, Rifle, Dual Pistols, and Minigun. *Ult: Gimme That. Takes one of the enemies abilities for his own, which replaces this slot. The enemy can no longer use that ability. Loses the ability when he or the enemy dies. Taskmaster Taskmaster is a Generalist-Hunter. He has the traits 'Gymnast' and Fast. *Left: Punch. *Right: Kick. *Ult: Always available. Allows him to copy a random enemy's kit entirely. Avengers 'Captain America' Captain America is a Jack-Support. He has the trait Fast. *Left: Punch. *Right: Raises his shield, allowing him to block enemy damage from that side. *Q: Shield-Toss. Tosses his Vibranium shield, which ricochets off of walls and eventually returns to him. While active, he cannot use his Right-Click or F ability. *F: Shield Smash. Slams an enemy with the shield in a melee attack, dealing high amounts of damage. *Ult: Avengers, Assemble! - Gives increased damage, movement, and a health regeneration buff to all allies. Hulk Hulk is a Striker-Bruiser. He has the trait Heavy. *Left: Smash *Right: Grab/Throw *Q: Leap. *Ult: HULK SMASH - Enters a rampage mode, where Hulk builds up a battery. The more damage Hulk takes in this form, the more damage he is able to dish out. Immediately healed after the ability ends. Black Widow Black Widow is an Ambusher-Hunter. She has the trait 'Gymnast' and Backstabber. *Left: Pistol. *Right: Widow's Bite. Applies a powerful Electrocute status effect and deals a large amount of Electricity damage. *F: Uppercut. Applies an Electrocute status effect. *Q: Kick. Deals a moderate amount of knockback. *Ult: Widow's Tricks. Disguises herself as an enemy until she's below 50% HP. In addition, her first shot once "discovered" deals 5x damage. Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Hawkeye is a Ranger-Zoner. He has the trait Gymnast. He is unique in that all of his attacks pierce armor. *Left: Charges and fires a bow. *Right: Barrage: Fires three arrows at the speed of one. *Q: Quiver. Hold Q to load the shot into the left-click. Changes from the following: **Sleeper Arrow. **Explosive Arrow. **Toxic Arrow. Applies Poisoned. *F: *Ult: Full Quiver. Quicksilver Quicksilver is an Ambusher-Hunter. He has the trait Fast. *Passive: Moves at a rapid speed. *Ult: Hyper-Speed: Deals high damage to those he collides with while moving. Moves at a faster speed. Iron Man Iron Man is a Ranger-Bruiser. He has the traits 'Airborne', 'Wired', and 'Metallic'. *Left: Repulsor Shot. *Right: Repulsor Beam. *Q: Rockets. Fires three missiles, one after another. Has a high cooldown. *Ult: Chestbeam. Deals a massive amount of damage in front of him for a few seconds. War Machine War Machine is a Ranger-Zoner. He has the traits 'Airborne', Wired, and Metallic. *Left: Guns for Hands. Fires bullets. Left and right click can be used at the same time. *Right: Gatling Gun. Fires bullets at a high rate of fire. *Q: MIRV - Discharges a mirv grenade, which grows and expands into three. Great for carpet bombing. *Ult: The turret on his back gains an auto-fire for thirty seconds, as well as a boost in firerate. Falcon Falcon is an Ambusher-Support. He has the traits Airborne and Wired. *Left: SMG. *Right: Slashes wings forwad and uses them as a shield for a brief period of time. They can't sustain much damage. *F: Heat-Seeker: Falcon blasts two homing rockets at the enemy. *Q: Bird Strike: Dispatches Redwing for a simple strike of high burst damage. If Falcon kills someone, they drop a medkit. *Ult: Redwing: Dispatches his bird Redwing, instantly giving all allies information of the whereabouts of enemies for ten seconds. Vision Ant-Man (Lang) Ant-Man is an Ambusher-Zoner. He has the traits Wallcrawler and Metallic. *Left: Punch. While Miniscule, this applies 'Disabled' to enemies. *Right: Kick. *Q: Enter shrink mode, gaining the trait 'Miniscule' for a few seconds. *F: Ant-thony. Summon your mount Ant-thony. You can fly him or ride him into battle. *Ult: Giant-Man. Harness the power of the Pym Particle and become Giant. Does not work in closed corridors with a roof over your head. Stepping on enemies deals massive damage, and you can swat enemies out of the air. Wasp The Wasp is a Ranger-Raider. She has the traits Airborne and Metallic. *Left: *Right: Wasp's Sting: Fire bolts of energy from your wrist, causing Electrocution damage. *Q: Enter shrink mode, gaining the traits Miniscule and Airborne. If an enemy can manage to get a shot off on your wings, your ability will be cancelled and you'll take increased damage. Carol Danvers Captain Marvel is a Ranger-Tank. *Left: Concussive Blasts *Right: Energy Beam *F: Uppercut *Q: Absorption: Black Panther Black Panther is a Striker-Support. He has the traits Wallcrawler, Heavy, Fast, and Bulletproof. *Left: Slash. Can give the Bleeding effect. *Right: *Q: Beads. Throws 'grenades', that gives the Disabled effect to enemies in a short radius and heals allies in that same radius. *F: Powers up a super-jump. *Ult: Panther Habit. Draw your claws and charge at the enemies. All damage taken increases melee damage even more. Iron Spider Iron Spider is a Striker-Hunter. He has the traits Wallcrawler, Metallic, Bonus Limbs, and Wired. * Fantastic Four Human Torch Human Torch is an Ambusher-Zoner. He has the traits 'Airborne' and 'Flameproof'. *Left: Flamethrower. Fires a column of fire that sets enemy and terrain alight. Applies Burning. *Right: Fireball. Tosses a ball of fire that explodes either upon contact or after a short amount of time. Deals explosive damage instead of fire. *Q: Flame-On: Removes the trait 'Plummeted' and creates an AOE of fire around him. *F: Flame Lash. Essentially a flame uppercut, applies Burning to ane enemy *Ult: Supernova. Sue Storm Sue is a Jack-Support. *Right: Restrain - As long as she channels the ability, she produces a large force field above and in front of her. *F: Invisibility - Enters a dash of Invisibility for a few short seconds. During this time, her speed is slightly increased. X-Men Wolverine Wolverine is a Striker-Hunter. He has the trait 'Metallic'. *Left: Slash. Can cause the Bleeding effect (does not work on Metallic). Can remove the 'Webbed' effect. Deals a lot of damage to 'Wired In' targets. *Right: Puncture. Does more damage to armored and metallic targets. *Q: Healing Factor: Applies the effect 'Healing Factor'. *Ult: Weapon X. Go on a melee rampage, with increased speed and incredible health regeneration. Storm Storm is a Ranger-Bruiser. She has the traits Airborne and Lightning Rod. *Left: Bolt. Tosses a spark of lightning in front of her. *Right: Gust. Blows enemies and projectiles back. *Ult: Hurricane. Iceman Iceman is an Ambusher-Zoner. He has the trait 'Ice Form'. *Left: Slams an enemy with his hand frozen into a mace. If it connects, it applies Frozen. *Right: Ice Blast. Fires a blast of ice like a flamethrower that damages those in front of him. Has a chance to apply Frozen. *F: Ice Slide. While active, sprinting gives him an ice "surfboard". *Q: Ice Wall. Summons a block of ice that can shield against oncoming bullets. *Ult: North Pole: Freezes the terrain around him, giving all enemies in a radius the Frozen effect and causing sprinting characters to fall over. Colossus Colossus is a Striker-Tank. Colossus has the traits 'Bulletproof', Flameproof, Heavy, Slow, and 'Metallic'. *Left: Punch. *Right: Slam. Has a high knockback and damage. * Magneto Magneto is a Jack-Bruiser. He has the traits 'Airborne' and Metallic. *Left: Raise. Raises a metal object, including a person. Can steal weapons. *Right: Push. Pushes the metal object away from him. *Q: Debris Shield. Pulls up a piece of metal debris to work as a shield. After a few seconds, the object is tossed away. *Ult: Polaris Polaris is a Ranger-Support. She has the trait 'Airborne'. *Q: Magnet Field: Produces a wall that traps metallic enemies and stops bullets/rockets/similar metallic-based projectiles. *F: Bullet Magnet: Makes an enemy a bullet magnet, which enables friendly fire on them and draws in metal-based projectiles. Kitty Pryde Archangel Archangel is a. He has the trait 'Airborne'. Mystique Mystique is an Ambusher-Support. She has the trait Backstabber. Nightcrawler Nightcrawler is an Ambusher-Hunter. He has the traits Backstabber and Wall-crawling. *Q: Bamf - Teleports to the cursor. Short cooldown. He produces a purple cloud on teleportation. Binary X-Force Cable Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Groot Asgard Thor Thor is a Jack-Bruiser. He has the traits 'Heavy', Metallic, and Lightning Rod. *Passive: Thor has passive "super jumps", allowing him to leap across the battlefield easily. *Left: Swings his hammer in an arc. Deals electricity damage as well as normal damage. *Right: Hammer-Toss: Tosses his hammer at something, and brings it back. Deals electrocution damage. *F: Hammercopter: Swings his hammer exceedingly fast, giving him the trait Airborne until he falls to the ground. *Q: *Ult: Stormbreaker: Becomes bathed in a blue aura that emanates electricity damage in an AOE. All attacks are supercharged, and gain the 'Airborne' trait. Melee attacks against him give the attacker 'Electrocuted'. HYDRA Winter Soldier The Winter Soldier is a Jack-Bruiser. He has the traits Heavy, Metallic, Gymnast, and Wired. While sprinting, he can knock enemies back. *Left: Smashes an enemy with his fist. *Right: Opens a scope for a sniper rifle. Left click fires it. *Q: Switches his sniper between a pistol and assault rifle. *F: Attacks with a knife, applying the Bleeding status. *Ult: Winter Soldier Book: Black Order Thanos Sinister Six Otto Octavius Otto is a Striker-Bruiser, and has the traits Metallic, Wallcrawler, Bonus Limbs, and Wired. *Passive: Any enemies who come in contact with his tentacles take damage. Otto is armed with four tentacles that have their automatic AI. Two are normally used for walking. Over time, his tentacles are healed. *Left: One of his tentacles attacks the target. *Right: *F: His tentacle equipped with a saw appendage slashes upwards. If it connects, it can cause Bleeding and even Crippled. *Ult: Tentacle Rampage: Activates all of his tentacles at once. He grows two extra arms. His Sandman *F: Sandsurge: Sandman surges forward. All of those in his path are damaged. *Passive: Able to walk into people. Those 'inside' of him are afflicted with the Suffocating and Slowed buff. Electro *Left: Channels blasts of electricity. *Right: Throws surge-discs of electricity. High chance of causing Electrocuted. Kraven Kraven is a Striker-Hunter. *Left: *Right: *F: On the Hunt: Targets the closest character to him. *Q: Tranquilizer Dart: Loads a tranquilizer dart into his magazine. *Ult: Symbiotes Villains Victor Von Doom Doctor Doom is a *Ult: Time Platform - Doctor Doom teleports himself back Hydro Man Mr. Negative Mr. Negative is a Striker-Support. *Right: Touch: While using Lightforce, this is a close-range healing blast that grants the user the "Blessed" effect. While using the Darkforce, this deals damage and has the chance to apply "Corrupted". *Q: Switches his forms from his Darkforce set into his Lightforce set. When switching from Lightforce into Darkforce, he throws a dagger directly in front of him. When switching back, he heals for a low amount of health. *Ult: Inner Demons - Mr. Negative summons three of his Inner Demons spectral gang members. If in Lightforce mode, they will function as healers, but if in Darkforce mode, they will be attack "drones". Sabretooth Sabretooth is a Striker-Hunter. * * Traits *Airborne - These characters are able to levitate off of the ground. *Backstabber - These characters deal 2x as much damage to enemies from behind. *Bonus Limbs - These characters have extra limbs which assist in movement, essentially allowing them to move above the ground and "hover". These limbs can be damaged and severed separately. *Bulletproof - Take substantially less damage from attacks that fire bullets. *Fast - Sprint faster than others. *Flameproof - Takes no damage from fire. *Giant - Large pool of health. *Gymnast - These characters can scale walls, but not stick to them, and also recover from Knockback and stuns faster. *Heavy - Deal a high AOE following a jump. *Ice Form - Sustain 2x as much damage from melee attacks and fire attacks. Immune to other ice attacks. *Lightning Rod - Instead of taking damage from electrocution attacks, gain a damage boost. *Metallic - *Miniscule: Jump higher, and are notoriously hard to hit. *Regenerating - These characters slowly regenerate health over time, as long as they are not currently being hit. *Slow: Cannot sprint. This does not apply to sprinting in "flight". *Wallcrawler - These characters can stick to walls. *Wired - These characters take 2x as much damage from Electricity-based attacks and the Electrocuted effect. Effects *Bleeding - Deals damage over time. Does not work on Metallic. *Blessed- The user regains health over a short period of time. Can remove negative effects. *Burning - Deals damage over time. *Corroding - Like poison. Deals more damage to Metallic characters. *Corrupted - Prevents positive buffs and greatly reduces healing. *Crippled - Greatly reduces movement and most movement-based abilities for 5 seconds. *Disabled - Prevents non-natural attacks from working (i.e. blasters, guns). *Electrocuted - Deals a short damage over time. Deals 2x as much damage to characters with the Wired trait. *Frozen - Slows movement immensely and deals a low damage over time. Deals 2x as much damage to those with the Wired trait. *Healing Factor - Heals a large amount of health over a short amount of time. *Invisible - This character is hidden from normal sensors. *Plummeted - Temporarily prevents characters with the Airborne trait from flying, and makes them extra vulnerable to fall damage. *Poisoned - Deals damage over time. *Swinging - Like Airborne trait. Enemies in this state can be attacked and knocked down, with enough skill, for massive damage. *Webbed - Greatly reduces movement and can even stop the use of some abilities. Teammates with sword-based melee attacks (such as Wolverine) can free teammates in this state. Gamemodes Defense One team attacks an objective, while the other team defends. Deathmatch Two teams battle it out, with a number of kills being the primary objective. King of the Hill The team that can control an objective for the longest wins. *Helicarrier Command - The cockpit/command center of the Helicarrier is the control point. Infinity Stones Two teams battle it out for six Infinity Stones scattered across the map. Once a team has all six in their possession, they activate the Infinity Gauntlet and wipe out the other team. Last Stand A deathmatch with no respawns. Pursuit Updates *1.0 - Added Deadpool, Captain America Added Helicarrier Command map * Characters to Add *Novas (Sam Alexander, Richard Rider) *She-Hulk *Magik *Psylocke *Ironheart *Sharon Carter *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Juggernaut *Venom *Ghost *Wasp *Carnage *Cannonball *Scorpion *Jubilee *Namor *Viper *Luke Cage *Nick Fury *Storm *Stature *Cyclops *Emma Frost *Kamala Khan *Groot *Starlord *Rocket Raccoon *Thanos *Daredevil *Wizard *Sunfire *Silver Samurai *Iron Monger *Hulkbuster *Loki *Klaw *White Tiger *Whiplash *Yellowjacket *Vulture *Electro *SpiderGwen *Miles Morales *Scarlet Witch *Crossbones *Doctor Strange Category:Games